Clockwork God
'' The Clockwork God (時計仕掛けの神, Tokei shikake no kami), also known as Captor Spider (玲を宿す蜘蛛) is a major antagonist of Persona Q. Appearances * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Final Boss, Antagonist Profile ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' He first appears as the characters investigate You in Wonderland as Captor Spider, noting that time has begun to move, though Yosuke Hanamura (P4 Route in Yasogami High School) and Fuuka Yamagishi (P3 Route in Tartarus) briefly notices his spider form at the beginning of the game. The spider appears briefly before the group again at the beginning of Evil Spirit Club, scaring some of them and leading to a stroll event where they realize something is odd about the spider that could appear in the Dark Hour. The Clockwork God becomes the leader of the Shadows appearing in Yasogami High School upon completing Inaba Pride Exhibit. He bewitched the bell that trapped the Investigation Team in the High School while the Culture Festival is being held, alongside the SEES in the elevator of the Velvet Room leading them to Yasogami High School. He is an embodiment of death and is one half of the deity Chronos alongside Zen. Zen had locked him away within the bell tower of the alternate Yasogami High, as he chose to ignore his duty for the time being in order to find an answer to Rei's reason for living. However, he would eventually awaken, starting the events that lead both teams of Persona users to this world. His goal was to have them awaken his other self and have them reunite to return to their duty. Once that mission was accomplished they would be allowed to return to their own times, however, he had underestimated the persona users and assumed they would willingly abandon people they have come to care for. He took command of the shadows residing in Rei's world and had his spider minions capture her, imprisoning her in the Clock Tower. Beneath the iron mask is a face identical to Zen's, which covers up his face during the battle. Seeing that his other half has decided to live as a mortal, Clockwork God has decided to erase him for turning his back on his divine purpose and offers to erase the persona users for choosing to oppose him rather than return home. After losing the battle Zen shatters him, showing gratitude that his own end has come as his body falls apart and vanishes. Strategy Bring plenty of revival items to the fight, and/or several party members with (Sama)Recarm with several SP-restoring items. Captor Spider The Captor Spider is relatively straightforward. Simply attack away at the head until it retreats behind its legs. For the purposes of conserving SP, have party members equip weapons that deal elemental damage to get free Boost status for more devastating area attacks. Agility Bind is still effective on these legs, so don't neglect them - cutting their accuracy means fewer turns spent healing and less Boost lost to getting hit. After all 4 legs are destroyed, the Captor Spider falls forward and is helpless for a few turns, allowing you to freely attack it. It will regenerate its legs after a while and retreat behind them after a few turns, though. Clockwork God Clockwork God can act twice per turn, and has a normal attack that hits the entire party. Your main obstacle is the Gears of Time, as it is an unstoppable countdown that will kill the affected party member. Naturally, on Risky, this means the battle must be ended quickly before Gears of Time claims the protagonist. Clockwork God will not cast Gears of Time unless all party members are currently not being affected by it, so keeping a single affected party member alive is more efficient than juggling everyone's counts at once. Using revival spells or items can increase the countdown to delay their inevitable death, but each action spent reviving is an action not spent attacking Clockwork God. Try to ensure that each individual party member is on a different Gear of Time count. That way, excluding Clockwork God's own attacks, only one party member will die at a time, minimizing the number of actions you need to use for reviving them. Fight conservatively, as once Clockwork God reaches 50% HP it will use Time Reversal to restore all its health. It only does this once per battle, though. Past this threshold, Clockwork God will occasionally spend its entire turn to "concentrate" - this signifies that it will use Time Stop and perform multiple attacks in a row, and is your signal to defend. Stats ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Captor Spider'' ''Freezing Leg'' |Ice= Strong |Elec= - |Light= Null |Dark= Null |Wind= - |Almighty= - |KO= Null |Sleep= Null |Panic= Null |Poison= Null |Curse= Null |Para= Null |Down= Null |Ma Bind= Resist |St Bind= Resist |Ag Bind= - |Skill1= Bufudyne |Effect1= A heavy Ice attack. (1 enemy) |Skill2= Mabufudyne |Effect2= A heavy Ice attack. (All enemies) |Skill3= |Effect3= |Boss= - }} ''Blazing Leg'' |Elec= - |Wind= - |Light= Null |Dark= Null |Almighty= - |KO= Null |Sleep= Null |Panic= Null |Poison= Null |Curse= Null |Para= Null |Down= Null |Ma Bind= Resist |St Bind= Resist |Ag Bind= - |Skill1= Agidyne |Effect1= A heavy Fire attack. (1 enemy) |Skill2= Maragidyne |Effect2= A heavy Fire attack. (All enemies) |Skill3= |Effect3= |Boss= - }} ''Lightning Leg'' |Light= Null |Dark= Null |Almighty= - |KO= Null |Sleep= Null |Panic= Null |Poison= Null |Curse= Null |Para= Null |Down= Null |Ma Bind= Resist |St Bind= Resist |Ag Bind= - |Skill1= Ziodyne |Effect1= A heavy Elec attack. (1 enemy) |Skill2= Maziodyne |Effect2= A heavy Elec attack. (All enemies) |Skill3= |Effect3= |Boss= - }} ''Whirlwind Leg'' |Wind= Resist |Light= Null |Dark= Null |Almighty= - |KO= Null |Sleep= Null |Panic= Null |Poison= Null |Curse= Null |Para= Null |Down= Null |Ma Bind= Resist |St Bind= Resist |Ag Bind= - |Skill1= Garudyne |Effect1= A heavy Wind attack. (1 enemy) |Skill2= Magarudyne |Effect2= A heavy Wind attack. (All enemies) |Skill3= |Effect3= |Boss= - }} ''Clockwork God'' Gallery Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Characters